Family
by Wolfyfox
Summary: I suck at titles. Bacically this is just a moment between Soundwave and the casettes


**1/13/11-I wrote this for a vocabulary essay in honors english back in january. And I thought what the heck, i'll post it. So here ya go.**

**Oh yeah-Disclaimer:I don't own Transformers or any of their characters.**

The cassettes were up to their usual endeavors. Frenzy, Rumble, Ratbat, Buzzsaw, and Lazerbeak were currently trying to decide who the superior fighter was. Instead of using one of the many training rooms found in _The Nemesis_, the younglings had decided the rec room was the best fighting area. The room was surprisingly empty today. Most of their comrades were out on patrol that morning, and their father figure, Soundwave, was busy working, as always, leaving the young cassettes, especially Frenzy, bored.

Lying on one of the tables closest to his brethren, Ravage watched lazily as his siblings tried to maul each other. Although Ravage's superior strength, teeth, and claws made him advantageous, he refused to play their childish game. As far as he was concerned, he was the best and he didn't need to prove it. He yawned, stretched, and curled back up to watch the fight through lidded optics.

Buzzsaw and Ratbat, the younger brothers, were quickly defeated by the larger stronger twins, Rumble and Frenzy. They snickered and set their sights on their new prey, the tiny Lazerbeak. The femme hadn't fought at all up until this point, opting to cheer for her brothers instead. Now she gasped and jumped into the air, flying away, to escape the twins. As a spy, she had only defensive strategies.

Frenzy, not one to give up, hopped onto the table Ravage was on, earning a hiss and growl from the indignant cassette. He hopped and jumped, making frantic grabs for his airborne sister.

"Come back here you flying chicken!"

Meanwhile the stoic Soundwave typed away at his keyboard. He was currently upgrading the security measures to the Nemesis. Those do-gooders would never crack his new codes. Soundwave was notable for his lack of emotion, even in the face of death, monotone voice and his above average IQ. His brain power surpassed the capacity of any normal mech or femme.

Suddenly Soundwave's hand stilled over the keys. Through the link he shared with his cassettes, he sensed- _sadness, pain, fear. _He looked toward the closed door of his quarters. He felt compelled to investigate. But the new security codes needed to be installed. He was often torn between his two most paramount duties. The feeling of pain came again and he slowly got to his feet and started toward the door. He gave his computer one last glance before locating his cassettes.

"_Now you've done it,"_ Ravage sent over the link. Frenzy glared at his older brother, then glanced worriedly at Lazerbeak. She had injured her wing, or…_he _had injured her wing. Rumble, Buzzsaw, and Ratbat were now comforting her, Rumble holding his sister in his arms. He glared slightly at his twin.

"Soundwave is going to be mad, Frenzy," he informed him.

"…Ya think so?"

The rec room doors opened to reveal Soundwave, his expression, as always unreadable. He scanned the room, his red visor looking menacing. His gaze landed on Lazerbeak and he started towards her. Frenzy decided to speak.

"I'm so sorry, Soundwave. We were playing and…um." Frenzy trailed off as Soundwave gathered Lazerbeak in his arms and walked out without saying a word. "Soundwave?" The remaining cassettes exchanged a look.

"He's mad," Ravage informed them. They all stared at their eldest sibling.

"How can you tell?" Whispered Rumble, as if raising his voice may bring Soundwave back to beat the slag out of all of them.

"_I've known him longer than you_," Ravage said after a few moments of silence. Turning to Frenzy, he said, "_You should go apologize_."

Frenzy only nodded.

Frenzy stared at Soundwave's door. It looked very intimidating right now. He took one deep breath and pushed open the door. It was dark except for one light over Soundwave as he repaired Lazerbeak's wing. He didn't seem to notice someone else was there. Frenzy slowly walked up to him. He still wasn't acknowledged. _'How many times has he told me not to play so roughly with her?" _Frenzy jumped as Soundwave spoke.

"Calculation: One hundred and seventy nine," he answered, reading Frenzy's mind. He still didn't look at Frenzy.

"Are…are you…mad?" Frenzy asked. The silence stretched on for so long Frenzy thought he wouldn't answer.

"Answer: At Frenzy: Negative. Frenzy's actions:…Affirmative."

Frenzy deflated. "Oh…I'm sorry."

"Target mistaken."

Frenzy was used to Soundwave's unusual way of speaking. He meant that Frenzy was apologizing to the wrong person. He turned to his sister. "I'm sorry Lazerbeak."

She nodded, excepting his apology. "Come on, let's go play…a board game. It's some human thing Rumble found. It'll be fun. Can we?" Frenzy directed the last sentence at Soundwave.

"Affirmative," he said with a nod. He watched Frenzy run off with Lazerbeak in his arms. He'd deny it later, but underneath the safety of his mask, Soundwave…smiled.


End file.
